


Vice Versa

by dysfunctionalooza13 (belindarimbi13)



Series: Beragam [22]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Married Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/dysfunctionalooza13
Summary: Memang tidak perlu usaha yang besar untuk menunjukkan perhatian. Hal-hal kecilpun berarti. {#Octoberabble [Day 22 – Little]}





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer : I do not own Fall Out Boy, but they own my soul.
> 
> {#Octoberabble [Day 22 – Little]}

 

            “Aku _enggak ngerti_ kenapa aku membuat lirik secengeng ini.”

            Untuk yang kesejuta kalinya, Patrick menghela napas panjang. Pete sudah mengocehkan hal yang sama, sejak ia menyelesaikan lagu baru satu setengah jam yang lalu. Pete itu perfeksionis ~~dalam hal tertentu~~. Ia terbiasa mengoreksi satu lagu dengan serius setelah menciptakannya. Ia akan terus-menerus merasa ada lirik yang kurang pas, kurang berima, dan kurang cocok. Ia juga akan terus menunjukkan nada yang tidak pas, musik yang terlalu cepat, dan segala hal yang negatif, pada dirinya sendiri (dan otomatis pada Patrick, karena mereka lengket nyaris 24/7).

            “Kurasa aku harus menghapus yang ini, dan menggantinya dengan yang ini.” Tangan Pete bergerak cepat mencoret partitur dan menulis serampangan (nyaris mustahil terbaca orang lain kecuali dirinya sendiri). Patrick tidak berkata apa-apa. Mereka memang berbagi kamar. Tapi Pete duduk serius di mejanya sedangkan Patrick bersandar di sofa. Jaraknya sekitar tujuh setengah langkah mungkin.

            Patrick tidak berniat menganggu. Jadi ia sengaja membuat jarak.

            Masa pengoreksian dan penyempurnaan ini sepenuhnya milik Pete. Ia tidak akan mengusik kerjanya. Lagipula, mengusikpun belum tentu didengarkan. Patrick sudah pernah mencoba.

            Pete bergumam sesekali memetik gitarnya. Untuk sejenak alunan _ballad_ bertempo pelan memenuhi ruangan. Petikan gitar Pete begitu lembut dan suaranya sendiri begitu halus, membuat Patrick mengantuk. Apalagi sofa ini sangat empuk. Nyaman sekali untuk tidur.

            Mungkin memang sudah jatahnya untuk terlelap. Patrick mengerjapkan mata lalu menguap. Alunan lembut masih menggema. Menarik kantuk semakin mendekat. Dan _pluk._ Kepala Patrick terkulai pelan di sandaran sofanya.

 

***

 

            Keesokannya, ia terbangun di atas ranjang. Sejenak Patrick tidak merasakan ada yang berbeda dengan bangun di tempat tidurnya sendiri—sampai ia melihat lembar-lembar kertas berserakan di lantai. Sebagian berbentuk gumpalan, sebagian lagi masih tersebar di atas meja Pete. Namun, ada selembar yang diletakkan di nakas samping ranjang. Ditindih alarm yang belum waktunya berbunyi. Hasil akhir dari proses penyempurnaan Pete.

            Dan Patrick ingat.

            Kepalanya tertoleh cepat. Mata Patrick menangkap sosok Pete yang masih nyenyak di sebelahnya. Dadanya naik turun, teratur. Pelan, Patrick menyadari. _Pasti Pete memindahkannya ke atas kasur saat ia ketiduran._

            Seulas senyum tak tertahankan muncul di bibirnya. Kadang ia pikir, Pete itu hanya bisa bersikap sentimental dan romantis saat menulis lagu. Nyatanya ia salah.

            Kadang, tidak perlu usaha yang besar untuk menunjukkan perhatian.

            _Bip. Bip. Bip._

Alarm di nakas berbunyi. Telinga Pete yang sensitif menangkap sinyal untuk bangun itu. Tapi Patrick mematikannya sebelum alarm itu berbunyi lagi. Pete sudah begadang semalaman. Ia layak mendapat kesempatan bangun lebih siang.

            _Memang_ tidak perlu usaha yang besar untuk menunjukkan perhatian. Hal-hal kecilpun berarti.

 

 

 

**fin**

 

**Author's Note:**

> maapin.  
> udah gitu aja.


End file.
